Velvet's Apology
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Velvet says something and must now make it up to Penny. BunnyDoll, slight Nora/Coco One-shot


**Velvet's Apology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

"RUBY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Blake hysterical screams almost deafened Ruby, as she continued to walk down the courtyard. "First of all, _he _has a name. Zwei. Second of all, it looks like he likes you."

"Yeah? Well I don't like him. Get him away!"

"I got it," Weiss said as she picked Zwei up and immediately started talking to him in that baby-speech that still sounded very odd coming from the heiress. Blake then quickly walked over to Ruby and hooked arms with her, putting Ruby and Yang in between herself and Zwei.

"When is your father taking him back?"

"Didn't say. We can just assume that he'll be gone before we run out of dog food."

They walked up to the cafeteria door, only to have it slam open in front of them, with an angry Penny storming out.

"Wait! Penny, please," Velvet followed. "I didn't mean it. Please, stop." But it was no use. Penny was gone. Velvet sighed, her rabbit ears hanging down.

"Velvet?" Blake spoke up.

"Oh, hey guys," Velvet replied.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"That was..." Velvet sighed. "I said something really stupid. Honestly, I wanna rip my own ears out for saying it."

"Wow, that bad. What did you say?"

Velvet hesitated. "I said she wasn't a real human." She then watched as their jaws dropped. "Yeah, exactly."

"Why? Why would you say that?" Ruby asked.

"I was...trying to say something different. Penny is extraordinary. She is kind, she is loving...and she is incredibly devoted to her friends. I'm used to humans treating me like garbage. I mean, yes, my team and you guys treat me decently, but you still see me as a faunus. It's just...Penny doesn't. Penny sees me for who I am. With complete and utter disregard for what I am. She is completely free of prejudice. Something I never thought possible. I just wanted to tell her...how much I appreciated that. How much I loved it. How much I loved her. And I did it in the stupidest way possible. And now...I just might have screwed everything up." Tears started to form in her eyes. Blake walked up and hugged her. "I don't want to lose her. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just give her a night," Ruby answered. "Let her calm down, then talk to her tomorrow. Then you'll be able to work things out."

Velvet broke the hug, wiped her tears away and nodded.

(**)

Velvet was absent-mindedly playing with her food, barely acknowledging the couple opposite from her, until... "Hey, Vel?" Nora's loud voice pulled Velvet out of her thoughts as she focused on her and Coco. "You still worried about Penny?"

Velvet shot Coco a glare, who just looked away nervously. "Yes, Nora, I am."

"Don't be. Girls tend to overreact. Like last, when I told Coco she seemed a bit heavier OW!" Nora rubbed the spot where Coco had just smacked her shoulder and looked at her girlfriend, who currently had her arms crossed and wasn't looking at her. "It's your own fault for eating so much chocolate," Nora said as she took a piece of chocolate cake from Coco's plate. The brown-themed girl reached out to take it back, but then stopped and retracted her hand, leaving Nora to smile triumphantly. "Couple's argue," Nora continued. "One says something stupid, the other gets mad and the former apologizes. A real relationship can't break on something like this."

Velvet smiled. It was rare to hear the orange-haired girl be so sincere. "Thank you, Nora." She then noticed Penny walk into the cafeteria. She inhaled deeply before getting up and going over to her. "Penny," she greeted her. The ginger-haired girl turned around and, to Velvet's great relief, there was no anger in her eyes. "Listen, I wanted to apologize. What I said yesterday was stupid, insensitive and it completely missed the point I was trying to make."

"Which was?"

"That I love you. That I think it's amazing how you are able to completely ignore the fact that I'm a faunus. Not any person can do that. I-I don't know any human who could. I guess that's what I meant to say when I...No, never mind. I just...gah, why is this so hard?"

"Before I met you," Penny started, "I didn't have many friends. I still don't. The few I do have are precious. And you, since the first time I saw you I knew you were different. You're beautiful, gentle and caring. You feel no malice towards anybody, not even those who torment you. I find that admirable. And for these past few months...I've been trying to figure out what it means to be a real person. Being with you has taught me a great deal. So, when you said that...It hurt. A lot."

"Penny, I..."

Penny silenced her with a gesture. "Now I understand that you weren't trying to hurt me. You were actually trying to do the opposite. Listen," she took Velvet's hands into her own and stared into her eyes for a while. "I love you, Velvet. And don't want to lose you over this. I understand what you were trying to say, and it makes me happy."

Velvet smiled. "Making you happy...That's all I want. I love you, Penny." She then took a step closer as Penny pulled her in for a kiss.

(**)

"Aww, I knew they'd work it out," Nora said as she turned back to her girlfriend. She then noticed the piece of cake was gone and Coco was chewing something. Nora just shook her head smiling, then leaned in and licked off a piece of chocolate that was sticking to the edge of Coco's mouth. Coco covered her mouth with her hand and blushed furiously, causing Nora giggle. "I love you."

**A/N: Wolf here, bringing you some more BunnyDoll with a bit of ChocolateThunder(?). Getting really hard to write with the lack of ideas and constant procrastination. Oh well. Anyway, 8 Episodes and we finally see Team CFVY, and then Velvet's the only one who talks. Wolf not happy. **

**Thank you for reading. Wolf out.**


End file.
